HP Halloween
by sheltie
Summary: Padma has to go to a costume party, but she let her sister pick her costume. What's she to do?


**HP Halloween**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: this is another Halloween HP oneshot. I couldn't think of any creative title for this so I went with something generic.**

* * *

"Parv, why did I decide to let you pick out my costume for me this year?" Padma asked her twin.

"What, I think I did a good job considering I didn't have the appropriate amount of time to do it right" Parvati said.

"How much time do you need to pick out a costume?" Padma asked incredulously.

"I need time Pad. Time to prep, plan and coordinate everything. These things shouldn't be taken lightly dear sister. Your Halloween costume must fit you" Parvati said like she was explain it as it were an art form.

Padma shook her head. To her a costume was a costume no matter what. But she looked down on her bed at what her twin had chosen for her as a Halloween costume for this year's Halloween party that the DA puts on every year since after the war. The DA still got together like this for special occasions like Halloween, the day the war ended, around Christmas and etc. Other than that they never got together aside from small groups meeting here and there not the entire DA.

"Are you coming or not?" Parvati asked.

"Fine, fine. Just getting dressed" Padma said with a sigh.

"Well hurry" Parvati said.

Padma looked at the costume again. The costume was actually from a movie, that movie so happened to be Star Wars and the costume was the golden bikini a certain princess wore. There was another sigh. Now Padma liked Star Wars and all, but this was definitely the last thing she'd ever wear from the movies. This was definitely not something she'd ever wear, ever. But she had been so busy working on a project that she had asked her sister to help her out and this is was the results.

 _Next time, I'm going to make sure I pick my costume_ she thought.

"Pad hurry up, we're going to be late!" Parvati hollered.

"I'm coming" Padma said.

With one more final sigh she got changed.

/Scene Break/

Padma felt so bare wearing this costume. She had never shown this much skin before. She felt eyes on her all the time and the mutterings. It was embarrassing. Parvati was in her element chatting and smiling. Parvati was always the outgoing one of the twins while Padma was more of an introvert.

"Damn Padma, you clean up good" Seamus commented with a whistle.

"Eyes up here Finnegan or I'll hex you" Padma said with a sharp glare.

"Hex me? How can you do that, I don't see a wand?" Seamus asked as his eyes ran up and down.

"You want to test me?" Padma asked with a growl.

Seamus was just drunk enough to be stupid to push it, but he was pulled away.

"If it's to find your wand, you bet" he said eagerly.

Padma was ready to show Seamus where she kept her wand.

"Enough Seamus" Harry said firmly.

Padma let out a sigh as she relaxed. She watched as Harry pushed Seamus away and then turned to her.

"You look nice Pad" Harry said with a smile.

Padma smiled. She knew Harry was telling the truth and wasn't just leering at her.

"Thanks, and so do you" she said.

"Eh, yeah" Harry said as he rubbed the back of his head messing his unruly black locks even more.

Harry was dressed up as Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings in his Strider outfit before he became king of Gondor.

"Hermione actually picked it out for me. I totally forgot about the party this year" he said honestly.

"Let me guess, Aragorn, or should I call you Strider?" Padma asked with a smile.

"You're one of the few who guessed right" Harry said, "how'd you know?"

"Hermione's not the only one who likes to read you know" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

"So, escape from Jabba?" he asked with a smirk.

Padma just glared at Harry.

"Come on, if you'd like I can be your bodyguard for the night so there won't be any leering" Harry offered.

"Fine, thanks Harry" Padma said.

Harry nodded.

The rest of the night went well and Padma actually had a good time. Harry stayed by her side and kept away most of the leering. When the party was coming to an end Padma was tired.

"Want me to walk you home?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I can apparate home you know" Padma said.

"I know that, just trying to be a gentle-wizard" Harry said.

Padma smiled.

"You can apparate me just outside my building and walk me up" she suggested.

Harry nodded.

They left and popped away to Padma's building. Harry walked her up and at the door Padma turned to say goodnight when she felt a light pressure on her lips.

"Night" Harry whispered then left.

Padma stood there stunned. Feeling the tingling sensation on her lips.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: alright, not one of my best, but I think I did alright. I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
